


Hey Mickey, You're Blowing My Mind

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k19 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, First Meetings, Is it canon compliant? No idea, Lance and Matt meeting for the first time, M/M, Matt is a smooth operator and no one can tell me otherwise, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Relationship, What is a meet-cute?, lance is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: There's really no time for romance in space, but that won't stop Matt from making sure that beautiful boy knows his worth.Latteweek2k19 day 4!





	Hey Mickey, You're Blowing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT ON WEDNESDAY BUT LIFE HATES ME!!!!!!!!!! I love how I said I was posting consistently and then I go radio silent for 3 days...... ANYWAY I am finishing Latte week! I have to write days 5 and 6 still but I've got day 7 (which was supposed to be today's god dammit Meghan....) already done! It was actually the first one I wrote?? Sorry for being a butthead with updating XP. I'll get better someday. Anyway Here's day 4! 
> 
> Day 4 Flirting/Fear

The ride in the green lion is pretty short, Pidge is way too excited to introduce him to the rest of her team. Honestly? Matt’s excited to. These people mean a lot to his sister and he can’t wait to meet them.

“The team is going to be so excited to see you Matt! We’ve been looking for you and dad any chance we can get, and even though we haven’t found dad yet, having you around is going to be awesome.” Pidge is absolutely giddy.

“I get the feeling that it’s mostly you who’s so excited Pidge.” Matt chuckles.

They make it to the Castle of Lions in record time, Matt’s eyes are glued to the image of the ship on the screen.

“It’s huge! I mean it makes sense to be so big because it has to hold the lions and it was also the castle for an entire race of people so it would have to be huge but still that’s just massive. There’s only seven of you occupying that entire thing?”

“Yeah, it’s a little scary how big it is. Only Allura and Coran really know all the rooms and halls, the rest of us stick pretty well to the areas we’re familiar with.” Pidge shrugs.

They fall into silence as Pidge focuses on getting the Green Lion into its hangar.

~~~~~~~~

The team is gathered outside of the Green Lion’s mouth when they touch down. Pidge is the first out of the great ship’s maw, rushing to prep her team for matt’s arrival. 

He’s greeted with enthusiasm from all the people around him. Pidge grabs him by the arm and starts leading him through introductions.

Coran and Hunk are like-minded souls and Matt can’t wait to pick their brains on their current projects and future ideas. Keith hasn’t changed one bit since the crew of the Kerberos mission left Earth, well maybe he’s changed a tiny bit. He’s still a broody loner but he’s comfortable with the team and that speaks volumes.

“This is Princess Allura of Altea.” Pidge gestures at the beautiful woman in front of him.

“It is so wonderful to finally meet you Matt.”

Matt’s heart stops for a moment as he gasps in wonder. 

“You are so beautiful!” he announces dramatically, “It is my honour to meet you princess.” 

His attempt at being suave is thwarted by the an angry presence coming up behind the princess. The heated glare the other boy throws at him knocks him off his flirting groove and he blinks to refocus. The bright blue eyes glaring at him are gorgeous and his breath stops in his chest once more.

If the princess is beautiful (which she is) this boy is far beyond that. His eyes alone are a level of ethereal that he’s never seen and is sure can never be matched by any mortal. The way his hair falls and frames his face in that divine warm brown.

Matt is absolutely speechless as he stares. Pidge rolls her eyes at her brother’s behaviour and gestures towards the other paladin.

“That’s Lance, don’t mind him he has a thing for the princess as out of his league as she is.” Matt stares at his sister for a moment in disbelief. Has she never looked at Lance? 

“Hey Matt.” his head snaps up to look past Lance.

“...Shiro?”

~~~~~~~~

Lance wanders the halls of the castle alone. It’s a habit he got into when the pain of his homesickness got to be too much to let him sleep. After everyone is asleep for the night he wanders the halls for a good hour before returning to his room to and tonight is no exception.

The addition of Matt, however temporarily, to their space has thrown the red paladin into nasty case of homesickness. Seeing Pidge and Matt around each other reminds him of the day Marco came home from his last trip abroad. Lance was so happy to be able to hug his older brother after not being able to see him in months. He hopes his family is that excited to see him when they make it back to Earth.

If they make it back to Earth.

The encompassing homesickness is often followed by a soul crushing terror that he won’t make it back to Earth to see his family again. That this war he was never supposed to be a part of might take him away from them forever and that is the scariest thing about being out here. They’ll never know if he dies out here.

“Lance! Hey!” he startles at the unfamiliar voice calling out to him in the silence of the hall.

Matt jogs up to him quickly with a grin on his face.

“Matt? I thought you went to bed already?” Lance puts aside his terror filled thoughts for confusion.

“I did but I’m pretty excited to be on this ship and to be with my sister again. It’s hard to sleep with all that going on!” Matt chuckles.

“Besides I had a question for you that I just needed answered.”

Lance raises an eyebrow in expectation.

“Are you from another galaxy?” 

“...Uh no? Why?”

“Cause your body is outta this world!” Matt smirks at the younger boy, hands up and shooting Lance finger guns.

Lance stares at the taller boy for a beat, then laughter erupts from his chest.

Tears flow down his cheeks, he’s clutching his sides as Matt grins at him.

It takes Lance two whole minutes to calm down and look back up at Matt, wiping the tears from his eyes. Matt’s still grinning in triumph at the great big smile on Lance’s face.

“I knew that would work. It’s one of my better lines after all.” Matt winks and Lance looks at him, dumbfounded.

“I figure if I can get the person I’m flirting with to laugh then if nothing else I’ve made their day a bit better.” Matt explains with a shrug.

“Well you definitely made my day,” Lance grins, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks, “I honestly wasn’t in the best mood before you showed up.”

Wait what? Why is he telling Matt that?

“I figured by the frown, someone as gorgeous as you shouldn’t wear a face like that. Your smile is too beautiful, the universe wilts without it.” 

Lance blinks at Matt, his cheeks heating up at the obvious flirting.

“I should ask you to show me some tips cause that was way too smooth.” Lance smirks, blush high on his cheeks.

“I’d love to show you just how smooth I can be.” Matt winks.

Lance feels the telltale sign of butterflies awakening in his stomach.

“Holy shit you’re good.” Lance breathes.

“Don’t say that yet, I haven’t succeeded yet.” Matt smirks, his eyes are hopeful though.

“What are you trying to do? It would work better to try this on Allura if that’s what you’re going for, but she hasn’t really been receptive to any of my attempts.” Lance tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“How she could possibly say no to you I’ll never understand. Honestly how someone hasn’t snatched you up at all is blowing my mind. But I’m not after Allura, I’m after someone far more mind-blowingly beautiful.” Matt leans in to Lance’s space a bit, not enough to make the boy uncomfortable but enough to make his intentions a little more clear.

Except Lance is kind of oblivious. Matt thinks it’s cute.

“More beautiful than Allura? I mean, if you’re talking beautiful Shiro is pretty up there but Allura is gorgeous.” Lance brings a fist under his chin in thought.

“I would agree that Shiro is a true Adonis but the person I’m trying to woo is even more stunning and resides on this very ship.” Lance just looks at him in confusion.

Matt sighs, “Maybe this will help, I flirted with Allura for all of twenty seconds before I saw you. Now if you don’t mind, I’m a bit lost, could you give directions to your heart?” 

Lance’s eyes widen again when he realizes that yes, Matt is flirting with him in the middle of the night in a quiet hallway of the castle. He points at himself, still in shock. Matt nods with a smirk. 

“Um, yeah, sure. Do you want to walk with me?” Lance asks, the blush high in his cheeks again.

“I’d love to Lance.” Matt practically purrs.

He reaches for Lance’s hand and the two make their way down the hall talking in low voices and giggling for another hour before they fall asleep on one of the chairs on the bridge.

Pidge finds them in the morning, curled up together and takes some pictures before convincing Allura to set off the alarm. They both come shooting out of the chair and onto the floor in shock.

They make eye contact and Lance flushes, Matt’s heart melts. Lance is honestly the most beautiful being he’s ever met and he’s determined to keep that gorgeous face smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone can tell me what I'm referencing in the title of this fic I might cry. If you've read some of my bigger works you'll understand and I wrote this thing to that song. Throwback to my own writing for the win!!! I'm going to try and get the other 3 stories up ASAP! I know I'll get at least one done tomorrow (Sunday) and hopefully be done this madness by Tuesday! Kepp your fingers crossed for me peeps. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I try and answer comments as much as possible because talking to you guys and seeing your comments literally makes my day but if I don't answer it's probably because I read it and then deleted the email reminder, thinking I was going to do it later and never did..............I'm smart. 
> 
> Edit: Ao3 leave my damn u's alone! I know how to spell, I'm just Canadian and WE HAVE THE U'S


End file.
